


Happy Apples

by BattyMonkey



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Barrel of Apples, Charr (Guild Wars), Charrs knot, Charrs purr, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyMonkey/pseuds/BattyMonkey
Summary: “Ah! There is the scurvy dog I was telling you lot about,” shouted Tybalt as soon as she came into view.“Her? Are you sure?” asked one of the pirates. He sneered at her as she walked up to where they grouped on the beach.“She’s too scrawny,” stated another.“Yarr, me hearties, don’t be fooled by her weak appearance! I’ll wager my buddy here can drink you foul-smelling lot under the table! Meet us back on the ship and you’ll see,” cheered Tybalt.And that is where it started...





	Happy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and really written off the cuff a bit.  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Lian Malas could see the mass of pirates below the rise. Their ship lodged in the shallows with guards patrolling nonstop. Her mentor, Tybalt, better have a good plan because there was no way they would be able to simply overpower the pirates. They had to find Demmi and get her to safety and they were running out of time to do it. She looked around the beach for her partner, Tybalt, groaning when she spotted him.  
     The charr laid out, resting on the sand, full pirate outfit, relaxed and goofy. Around him were a few other pirates and they were hanging on every word he had to say. She adored him, they had been through a lot together. When she was honest, she knew it was starting to run much deeper than just friendship but the goofy charr had a death wish. He looks ridiculous in the pirate costume. If one of the pirates sniffed him out as a Whispers agent, they would kill him on the spot.  
     Tybalt caught her eye and subtly hinted towards a barrel sticking out from the sand. She crept over to it, careful to not alert anyone to her presence. Across the beach from where she stood, she could hear him gawfing at something one of the pirates said.  
     Silly man is trying too hard. She thought to herself.  
     Inside the barrel was a pile of clothes, pirate clothes. She hurried to hide and change, both impressed that Tybalt had correctly guessed her size and irritated at the outfit’s design. There was a lot of skin showing. She was a warrior, used to thick, heavy metal. Its weight made her small body strong, kept it protected. This costume couldn’t stop a breeze, more or less a spear to the ribs.  
     Lian slid her weapons back on, strapping an extra small sword inside her boot, hoping she fit in well enough not to blow their cover. Hard to play along when she didn’t even know the plan.  
     “Ah! There is the scurvy dog I was telling you lot about,” shouted Tybalt as soon as she came into view.  
     “Her? Are you sure?” asked one of the pirates. He sneered at her as she walked up to where they grouped on the beach.  
     “She’s too scrawny,” stated another.  
     “Yarr, me hearties, don’t be fooled by her weak appearance! I’ll wager my buddy here can drink you foul-smelling lot under the table! Meet us back on the ship and you’ll see,” cheered Tybalt. She scowled at him for the dig but the others started off for the ship, each announcing this would be the easiest coin they had made.  
      He turned towards her with the goofy grin that still made her chest light. She shook her head, there was no place for her silly feelings. He was her mentor, nothing more.  
     “That costume is excellent.” She could feel his eyes roam her body as he spoke. “You are going to love this plan…or keelhaul me…possibly both.”  
     “Why do I doubt your enthusiasm?” she asked cautiously, “What is the plan, Tybalt.”  
     “Pirates are vicious, but not so smart. While you distract them, I’ll search for any sign of Demmi and we can all escape together.” He ended his explanation with the goofy grin.  
     “Wait, why do I have to distract the pirates? Why not you?” What did she know about distractions? She was the face-tanker, not the distraction!  
     Tybalt’s face dropped. “Seriously? Do I have to spell that out for you? Trust me and play along.”  
     She didn’t flinch when he moved his paw out to her, gently tracing over the soft swell of her hip. His claws were gentle and his fur was soft as it brushed over her bare skin. “You gotta know, right Li?”  
     She looked at him, unsure of what he meant. His face twisted into a look that she had never seen before and she didn’t know what it meant.  
     “Tybalt?”  
     He leaned down to brush the side of his face against hers. She heard a very soft rumble from his chest as his cheek nudged against hers. He was so warm, so close, she gasped. Tybalt blinked hard and yanked his head back from her. “Come on, we have a noble to find.”  
     “Ty, Tybalt, what was that,” she reached for him, her hand landing on his damaged hand and he flinched. “We need to talk-”  
     “We… we will, not now though, minds on the mission.” He pulled his hand from hers and walked quickly off towards the shored ship.  
     Lian followed after him, her heart racing and she couldn’t decide if it was because of the mission and pirates or the gentle way Tybalt had touched her.

     Hours later had her stumbling drunk after Tybalt and Demmi as they fought off pirates and made their way back to Applenook. She went round after round with the pirates’ best drinkers and she was certainly feeling the effects but they had gotten the info needed and released Demmi. Now all that was left was to get her to safety.  
     “Aren’t you a little sober to be a pirate?” asked Demmi. Tybalt laughed and Lian sighed a little at how much she enjoyed that noise.  
     “We’re here to abscond with you… and the beer. The beer’s already vanished into thin air, so now it’s your turn,” said Tybalt in a voice that was too cheery for the fight they were in.  
      “Thanks the goddess Lyssa. I was starting to think the order had forgotten me. Do you have a plan to get us out of this place alive or was your best plan to rescue me to see how much your partner could drink?”  
      “Got a great plan, the idea starts with ‘run for it’ and generally goes downhill from there. Come on!” yelled Tybalt as he pulled at the two women to follow him.  
     “I’s did its” mumbled Lian, pleased with herself as she caught the swishing end of Tybalt’s furry tail and struggled to run after him as the pirates chased them.  
     “Yes, you did!’ cheered Tybalt happily, glancing back at her holding his tail and he laughed again. “Drank a whole ship of pirates under the table.”  
     “Is yous pwoud?” Lian slurred horribly, shaking the tail a little and stumbling. Her vision was blurry and her balance was shit but she kept struggling to keep up.  
     “Yes, yes, we both are, now if we could hurry?” shouted Demmi as another wave of pirates swooped down on them. Tybalt nodded and reached back. Lian tried not to hurl as Tybalt lifted her, holding her against him as they ran to where other operatives were waiting to escort Demmi to safety. As he carried her, Tybalt leaned down a few times to whisper again how proud he was of her performance, how proud he was to work with her. Each time he would rub the side of his face to hers. The action made Lian moan a little, the booze going far to lower what inhibitions she had. Each time, Tybalt would pull back, his ears twitching forward but he didn't put her down.  
     She sighed into the strong embrace. Her head still swam from the effects of the booze but Tybalt’s warmth and scent were all around her. She moved her hand up to run through the soft fur on his neck and felt a vibration start in his chest. At one point she was vaguely aware of the voices of the other Whisper agents and Demmi saying good-bye to her. All she could focus on was the gentle way Tybalt held her.  
      “Ty?” she mumbled as the spaces around them grew quiet.  
      “Shh, it’s okay, getting you to a safe spot to sleep this off.” He told her as she heard a door lock.  
      She tensed in his arms at the sound and immediately he started shushing her, soothing her.  
     “Shhh, making sure nothing can follow us in. You know I would never hurt you. You need rest.” He chuckled a little as he put her down on the room’s only bed. “Thought you would take a few fake drinks though. Impressive a tiny thing like you can put away that much ale.”  
      His praise of her spread over her like a warm blanket and she grinned at him. Or she thought she did. His reaction made her wonder if it looked more like a grimace in her current state. She watched through hazy eyes as he took off the few pieces of armor. With each piece he waited until she nodded, letting him know it was okay. He didn’t undress her further, the pirate outfit not leaving much more anyway. He took off his own armor along with his shirt. His furred chest was broad and she felt the warm buzz in her head move lower. It was so easy to picture the engineer curled up around her. She startled herself by moaning.  
      Tybalt froze for a second at the sound before inhaling deeply. He took a few steps closer to her, eyes locked on hers and sniffed the air again. Both sets of ears twitched back and forth as he watched her with wide eyes.  
      “Now I know you’re drunk,’ he growled out as he motioned for her to get under the blankets. Her face flamed at the thought he could smell her arousal.  
      “Damn charr nose,” she muttered not moving, “you know too many secrets.”  
      Tybalt leaned over her, pulling a little at the blanket. “It is my job to know secrets,” he said as he frowned and pointed towards the pillow, indication that she should lay down. “My job is to make sure secrets are kept safe and don't get out of hand.”  
      Lian glanced back at the pillow, her eyes starting to focus.  
     “Is this too much?” she mumbled and Tybalt chuckled.  
     “Everything about you is too much. I… I can’t picture you any other way though. All wild and impulsive. But we will talk about that later. Right now, sleep.”  
     “I… I think I should warn you, sleep…I-”  
     “I read your file, Lian. I know how you grew up. You don’t sleep easy. You have night terrors and wake up fighting and screaming. We all have our demons. Come on, cuddle up.”  
      Lian blinked a moment. “I have a file…” she eyed him a moment. It bothered her that he read her file, her private notes and history. It bothered her that the Order had such a thing in the first place. She looked him over again, deciding through the murky mind if she trusted him. Not in bed, or to protect her, she knew she trusted him there but this was different, bigger. Did she trust him with he worst parts of herself?  
     “Li, the masters of shadows trusts me, so should you.”  
     “Even with this?” she asked as she moved her arms between them. He moved to the other side of the bed and nodded.  
      “Especially with this,” he answered, holding his arm out for her to cuddle against. She watched him for a long moment. They worked together well, always had a flirty banter going between them and she knew he wasn't asking for or offering sex. What he was offering her, what she thought the odd face nuzzles and constant support meant was far more intimate than that. They were partners, knew how to work together flawlessly but this, this was something more for her now. He was something more.  
      “I… I don’t know this, Ty” she meant to say more but stopped herself. He said he read her file, no doubt her medical history, her past, she shook her head, he knew everything about her. Who she was, who and what she had been. The things that she had done.  
      “Good, then that makes two of us.” He growled a little as she leaned towards him. His large arm reached over and pulled her to him. She sighed into the soft white fur.  
      “This is nice.”  
      “Sleep, dream of happy apples,” he murmured, already drifting off himself. Lian sighed into the warmth of his body. She ran her fingers through his fur and felt her eyes start to droop.

      She felt like she had just shut her eyes and she was waking back up again. She had turned during her sleep and now was the little spoon in their cuddling, her back pressed up against his chest. Tybalt was all around her. His leg draped over one of hers and she slept on one of his arms. The other was over her hip, his paw steadily kneading at her skin. She could fell vibrations from his chest, the soft prick of his claws, there but not breaking the skin. He was purring.  
      Lian smiled to herself. Her stomach churned and her head pounded but this was the best morning she had ever waken up to. She snuggled back, sliding her head under his chin and felt one of his pairs of ears flick against her.  
     “Mmmhmm, guess I have my own secrets,” he murmured as he pulled her closer against him. His hand flexed on her stomach as the purring grew louder.  
      “I hope it is how to cure hangovers,” she whined.  
      “It isn’t,”  
      They laid there in silence, the only movement was his paw kneading at her skin.  
     “So was there a plan other than me getting sloshed and hoping for the best?”  
     He chuckled and shifted around a little.  
     “Um, of course there was.”  
     Lian glanced back at Tybalt and he gave her the goofy grin. She laughed.  
     “As long as we’re laughing, I guess we’re not dead.  
     She rolled back to snuggle again and felt him take several deep breaths when she brushed against his body.  
     “Ty?”  
     “Li, I know our partnership is new, but…this has been great. I hope….I mean, if you wanted to… oh nevermind.” He huffed as he rolled away from her and sat up on the bed.  
     “To work together again?” she asked as she watched him pull on a shirt. Half tangled in the sleeves, he looked up at her, shock on his face. She knew the pain of his warband ran deep and it hurt her to think that he assumed she would reject him.  
     “I’d love to.” She answered, surprised by the blush she could feel on her face.  
     “Really? He asked as his face moved to the goofy grin.  
     Lian nodded, smiling as the white charr came over to hug her.  
    “Back to HQ then?”

 

More missions successful and with it, the new title of Lightbringer. Her life was falling into place, far from her raising on the streets and back alleyways of Divinity’s Reach, she was making a difference in the world now. She was proud of herself.  
     “Wahoo!” cheered Tybalt as she met up with him after the brief ceremony. “Congratulations, Lightbringer.”  
     She grinned at the title. “It has been a big day. Ikniu has pledged alliance to the Order and we officially have a couple of days of leave to burn.”  
     “No pressing mission?” questioned Tybalt. Leave was rare recently and it had been a long time since they had taken a day off.  
      Lian shrugged. “They are sending operatives to check up on a Yeng Isen? They say he’s gone dark and they need to ferret out if he has turned rogue. If no confirmation is found, I’m sure we will be sent in to track him down.  
      “Isen sounds like a snake. One the Order can use… but like all snakes, they can turn at anytime.”  
      Lian nodded. It was the same thought she had.  
     “But for now…”  
     “I think the tavern calls us.” He cheered as they left HQ.  
     “Always drinking with you,” she teased as she looped her arm through his. He had balked the first time she had touched him in front of people but over time, the touchiness grew between them. The few people that would actually say something found themselves on the intimate end of her giant hammer.  
     “The booze brings out my charm.” he told her with a wink.  
     “So where to?”  
     Tybalt stopped walking, stepping out of the main street and under a shop over hang.  
    “My home is HQ, I don’t think the Black Citadel would offer a warm welcome to celebrate.” He admitted. She nodded, knowing the wounds of his warband still stung.  
    “Charr are welcome in Divinity’s Reach but-”  
     “But I read your file. You and Logan Thackeray may have an agreement but it is probable best if we find somewhere else. You don’t want to be drunk back in the Selma District.”  
     Lian nodded as they walked up the rank towards the Asura gate portals. “If you don’t mind the weather, I have a Norn that owes me a favor.”  
     “I’ll take icicles on my whiskers over the sweaty and wet Grove any day.” He laughed as he nudged her a little. She looked up at him and felt her chest tighten. She had never been one to back down, to not meet things head on. It caused ripples in the Order but it was who she was down to her very core and this would be no different. There was something here, something between them and she wanted to see what it was.  
     “I figure at least one of us is going to be wet no matter where we go, just depends on if you plan on doing anything about that.” She told him as she stepped through the Asura gate into Hoelbrak.  
     She stood on the other side, her heart in her throat. Her statement was quite vague but she knew he would understand what she meant, what she was asking for. It was a gamble. They might have flirted with the line between them a few times and she knew he cared for her before but now she was asking for more. She was asking to cross that line. Socially side eyed but she knew it happened. She knew she wanted him, she knew she wanted this between them.  
     Minutes ticked by and her panic increased. Tybalt wasn’t coming. She had pushed too far. Her heart hurt at his rejection but she would observe his choice. Her eyes stung and she tried to write it off as the cold. Slowly, she turned and walked from the gate. Her heart was breaking. She had been so sure that he felt the way that she did. That he wouldn’t cave to what society would accept. She had been so sure they could have this together.  
     “Li,”  
     Breath caught in her throat at the sound of Tybalt’s voice.  
     “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to brave cold paws,” She replied without turning to him.  
     “Don’t play this off. When you said… Did you mean…”  
     She turned back towards him and was surprised how close he stood. She took it as a good sign and slowly placed her hands on his shoulders. Leaning up on her toes, she rubbed the side of her face against his.  
     “You knew what that m… m… meant.” He stuttered out and she nodded.  
     “I’ve thought of it everyday since the first time you did it, back with the pirates. Ran it through my memory over and over.”  
     “I can’t … I can never kiss you, not like humans do anyway.”  
     Lian smiled at him and kissed his muzzle. His arms wrapped around her, his paws kneading at her back.  
     “I’m just a broke down engineer, Li.”  
     “I’m just a poor street rat.”  
     He nuzzled at her neck. “I’ve never wanted you more.”

   
     Tybalt stood at the door flaps and watched her, his tail twitching behind him. It had taken them a while to make it out into the Shiverpeaks and meet up with her friend. Jaelyn had not batted an eye at her request for privacy, somewhere that she would be safe and not disturbed. The small rounded hut was perfect, tucked into the mountains with a water source in the river below but cragged rocks to keep visitors away. Lian wanted time to work this out, just between them.  
     “Nervous?” she asked as she set down their gear along the wall of the small hut.  
     “Like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs,” Tybalt answered, looking up and giving her that goofy grin.  
     “I told you once that we could handle anything thrown at us.”  
     “Wasn’t counting on this,” he took step towards her, “Might get a little rough but I promise, I won’t hurt you.”  
     “I trust you, you know that.” She didn’t wait for him to reply, reaching up on her toes to rub her face against his. He was right, they couldn’t kiss and a part of her was sad. She had never had a real kiss, any slobbering before was part of a job, something to get through to either get money or information. It was something she would miss but a life with Tybalt was all she truly dreamed of. Someone on her side no matter what, someone that she could sleep next to with both eyes closed and trust that she was safe.  
     They worked silently on each others armor, the heavy pieces dropping to the floor. She stopped several times to just run her hands through his fur. The motion seemed to ease his nervousness but she still caught the tremor in his hands. She reached out, her fingers tracing the leather glove he wore. She knew the story, knew it was how he got his name and his deepest pain but she was surprised when he pulled it from her reach.  
     “Maybe not that.”  
     Li stopped and ran her hand up his arm, twisting her fingers in the sparse fur that showed at the edge of the leather.  
     “I won’t push it… this time.” she yielded and dropped her hand from the glove.  
     Tybalt chuckled and leaned a little to lick at her neck.  
     “Glove or not, you still have too many clothes on."

    Li smiled at the way his paws already kneaded at her, the rhythmic pressure erotic and soothing. He pulled at her pants, careful with his claws as he worked the material off her. She heard his deep sniffs as she pulled her undershirt over her head. She dropped the shirt as he knelt to nuzzle at her stomach, his blunted horns cold compared to the warmth of him. Fur covered most of his body, denser down the middle of his stomach and over his groin. She could make out how muscular most of him was but smiled at the softening around his belly. Nice to know he had not made it through all their bar days unscathed.  
      Again he nudged her, pushing enough that she took a small step back to stand next to the large wooden framed bed. It was piled high with furs and pillows and she bounced a little as she fell back. He stilled and looked at her, wide eyed.  
     “It is okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.” She tried to calm him, assure him that she was not delicate.  
     “You are in charge, Li. I’ll try to behave,” he told her with an awkward little giggle and she knew what he meant. Their bodies were compatible, would fit but they couldn’t get careless or carried away. Norn women may like the challenge, like how feral charr could be but this was more than that for both of them. She nodded to the bed and after a few moments of him warring with his own mind, he went.  
     Tybalt grabbed one of the pillows from beside them and she raised an eyebrow.  
     “Charr…um, get a little bitey.” He explained with a bit of a sheepish grin and a flick of his tail. Lian paused for a moment, her mind back to the alley cats she grew up with as pets.  
     “How similar are Charr to cats?” She asked as she reached for the end of his tail. Her hand didn’t still but his tail flopped to the bed and didn’t move.  
     “We talk and stand upright.” She could guess by his tone that she had offended him. She shook her head. They were on new ground together, they had to be patient and clear.  
     “I heard once that male cats have barbs.”  
     “Ahh, yeah, those. We have mostly evolved past spearing our mates.” Tybalt mumbled out, a sharper edge to his voice than before.  
     “What do you mean mostly?” she asked, a little nervous twitter in her throat.  
     “It will be okay, trust me.”  
     “I do but I kinda need to know what to expect.”  
     His large paw left her hip to palm at his groin, his other pushing at her a little until she moved to where she could see better. Slowly he rubbed himself until Lian noticed the sheath swell. She kissed his nuzzle before sliding her hand under his to help.  
     She jolted as she felt the first signs of his actual penis emerging from the furred covering. At first Lian was afraid to look, her imagination full of thoughts on how it would hurt but Tybalt nudged her hand higher, moving it over his delicate skin.  
     At the feeling, Lian glanced, her quick look turning to a full stare at it emerged. Glistening and pointed, she could see small nubs around the underside of the head but running her finger over them made him shiver and whine.  
     “Sensitive.”  
     “They don’t feel like spines.”  
     “Because I’m charr, not a house cat.”  
     “Will they hurt?” She asked as she caressed just under the small bumps.  
     “No… pretty sure… probably not.” He tilted his head back with a groan.  
     Li leaned forward, glancing up at Tybalt before flicking her tongue out and ran it over the ridges.  
     “Cogs and gears,” he all but shouted, “Please… please do that again.”  
    Li smiled and did, this time with a little more pressure. Tybalt’s paws moved to grip her head. He pawed at her a little but his claws were not hurting and he wasn’t holding her head down. Li loved the sounds he made as she sucked him. She moved a little, pulling her hands higher on his hips as he started to rock up to hit further into her mouth.  
    “Li… Li… “ he panted as she let him bump the back of her throat. “Li, please…”  
    She pulled off slowly and leaned up to kiss at his furry stomach.  
    “Ty, we can do this.”  
    “Yeah, umm… but you… you have to be sure…” He panted out.  
    “I am, I promise.”  
     “No, Li. Think about it. Everything will be different. We are still partners.” His voice was almost a whine now, his cock thick and throbbing as she gently stroked it.  
     “And my heart jumps each time you are hit in battle, each time we face high risks. Nothing changes, it would still destroy me to lose you.” Her voice cracked into a sob.  
     Tybalt pulled at her shoulders, bringing her up to cradle against his chest. He tucked her under his chin and ran his hands over her.  
     “Shh, me too, me too”  
    She snuggled into the warm fur, bringing her legs to rest on either side of his hips. They both moaned as he notched between her folds.  
    “Yeah?” he asked into her short hair when she rocked her hips against his.  
    “Yeah, she answered as she pushed her hips back slow, reaching behind her to help line him up. She was wet, dripping and ready but she knew the Charr’s size would come into play. She had to go slow and adjust.  
     He stretched her, filled her up as she slid on him. She could feel so much, each inch as it entered her. She sighed when she had him fully seated, realizing how much she had worried they would not work. His claws bit into her skin as his hands flexed at her hips. Carefully she rocked forward, feeling him brush deep within her.  
     Slowly, she rode him. Their rhythm fell naturally together as it did in battle. She rocked against him as he bucked up to meet her. His eyes were shut and she knew that he fought to stay as still as possible so not to hurt her. She understood why Norn women would seek out the charr. It was amazing, the smooth slide of their inner sheath, the nubs of skin that seem to hit perfectly against her most sensitive spots. The only pause in their movement came as the large charr sat up, holding Li against him as they moved.  
     She smiled at the soft vibrations she felt in his chest. She wanted their first time together to last longer but the new angle was getting her there fast. The purring only sped her along, his vibrating chest rubbing against her nipples.  
     “Ty… I’m” his arms tightened around her as he pumped up faster. Her head tossed back as her spine arched. Tybalt’s rough tongue licked over her neck and she screamed as she tightened on him. Her entire body paused for only a second before she crashed into her orgasm and screamed again when she felt tiny pricks on her shoulder from Tybalt’s teeth. It had not been the full bite but enough to break skin.  
     Li slumped against him as her body pulsed, careful not to jar the teeth that still held her skin. She felt his cock twitch and widen within her, far more than the stretch when they started.. Felines didn’t knot but he had told her that he wasn’t the same as a cat. She felt the expanse and shifted slightly against him. A sharp pain from where they were connected shot through her.  
     "Hrpm, still. Stay still,” murmured Tybalt.  
     Lian felt the warmth rush through her. He was coming and she moaned at the feeling and again as Tybalt started to lick at her neck.  
     “So much…” she panted as he held her still. “Knot?” she asked, her voice wavering a little at the confirmation.  
     “… kinda, yeah. I um, kinda forgot about that. With other charr… it doesn’t… stick like this.”  
    Li leaned back and looked at him. Tybalt just shrugged. His gaze fell to her shoulder where he had bitten. She saw the smudge of blood on his muzzle but honestly the pain had not been too bad.  
     “Sorry,” he offered with a perfectly goofy smile.  
     Lian shook her head and rubbed her hand over his furred cheeks.  
     "We will know better for next time,” she moved a little, feeling the knot start to soften within her. The nubs of skin she had worried about soothed her as he withdrew.  
     “Next time,” Tybalt agreed as he curled around her body.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *After writing this, I played Claw Island and for obvious reasons (If you have played through) I will not be continuing so made it into a one-shot. 
> 
> *Goes to sob in a corner.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, as a note, I'm still playing through on several toons, mostly salads. If anyone is up for a random encounter or boss run RP, hell even some tavern at this point, hit me up (Nellas.5701) I'm starving for RP in this game!


End file.
